saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dex
Dexter 'Dex' Jackson was a former lieutenant of the 3rd Street Saints, worked as the Head of Security at Ultor and later became an advisor to Mia Price's rebels during a war with the Saints Government. Biography 3rd Street Saints Dex was originally a lieutenant working under Julius Little for the 3rd Street Saints wanting to bring balance to Stilwater which was plagued by gang violence. Dex was normally the voice of reason within the gang, and was a suberb strategist and would rather plan than go guns blazing, something he warns hot headed Johnny Gat against doing. He helps bring down the Los Carnales after shooting down Angelo Lopez's plane, and assists with the Vice Kings along the way. After Julius is arrested by corrupt chief of police Chief Monroe, he comes up wti ha plan to assassinate Monroe during Mayoral Marshall Winslow's funeral, who Bob assassinated under Monroe's orders. After that, Dex leaves the Saints after being offered a job by Ultor CEO Dane Vogel. Unknown to many others, Dex adopted a young child named Mia Price, whose father was the leader of the Westside Rollerz and was damanged by witness Bob's shootout on Rollerz members. Realising the destruction the Saints caused, Dex brought in the girl and vowed to help Ultor take down the gangs and make Stilwater safe. Ultor Head of Security A few years after Saints Row 1, Dex is now a millionaire and living a comfortable lifestyle, much different from his gang roots. He is contacted by The Protagonist who is looking to get revenge on Julius for putting him in a coma. Dex tells Bob to meet at the old church, but instead dispatches the Masako on him and Julius, who he also sent to the church for a false meeting. Bob later executes Julius after fighting off the Masako. Sometime later, Dex attempts to have new CEO Eric Gryphon assassinated, as he doesn't trust him and feels he will ruin his plans. Eric reaches out to Bob and the Saints who offer him protection, and then gives them Intel on a nuclear smuggling operation Dex is running, which is foiled by Bob. Dex, fearing for his life, takes Mia and leaves Stilwater for an unknown location. Apparent death Dex's days of hiding came to an end. While attending a corporate party in another city, he is shot in the head by an assassin dispatched by Ultor. After this Dex is presumed dead, but this is far from the truth. Dex faked his death, managed to get surgery on his mashed up face, and left again quietly with Mia, really seething that they would try to kill him after ruining his plans back in Stilwater. Working for the Rebels About 30 years later, an older Dex becomes an advisor to Mia's new group of rebels consisting on people who lost loved ones and friends to the Saints, who now became an international government after the defeat of alien overlord Zinyak. Using his skills and smartness, Dex managed to help Mia take down many of Bob's contacts and operations across the universe. After Mia finished Bob off, Dex, feeling satisfied, went into retirement and stayed at a retirement complex on another world, settling down and living comfortably. Home conversation(s) Dex and Julius Dex: "Hi Julius" Julius: "What do you want Dex?" Dex: "You aren't still mad?" Julius: "Mad, you tried to set me up and the Playa and tried to kill me! Then I was shot dead!" Dex: "Chill out Jules, I paid the price for my mistake." Julius: "Don't call me Jules..." Alternative Timeline ''Saints Row: Return to the Row'' :See Article: Saints Row: Return to the Row Taking place after the ending of Saints Row 1 Dex is working at Ultor Corporation similar to Saints Row 2. However as the Protagonist was killed in this timeline, he wouldn't go onto setting up the Boss or Julius Little and instead acts as the second in command to Dane Vogel. If the player - who takes control of a character known as The Bum - chooses to work for Ultor they will be given missions by Dex such as assisting the Masako on taking down rival gangs or people threatening Ultor. In the Ultor Campaign arc for Saints Row V Dex and Dane are at war with Mayor Richard Hughes over control of Stilwater. Dex will be killed in the Ultor Arc Finale along with Dane, which leads to the player taking full control of Ultor. ''Saints Row: Live Free or Die a Saint'' :See Article: Saints Row: Live Free or Die a Saint. In this story taking place between Saints Row 2 and Saints Row: The Third Dex and his rogue team of Masakos take over the Phillips Building holding hostages. This version of Dex is inspired by Hans Gruber from the film Die Hard and meets his end falling from the top of the Phillips Building. Supreme Crime Syndicate of Stilwater Dex works for the Supreme Crime Syndicate of Stilwater which is run by Jacques Loren, with the intent of destroying the 3rd Street Saints. Dex sells resources from the Ultor Corporation and weapons to help with Jacques' goal. Trivia *Dex's fate was never explored in Saints Row: The Third, but in an unreleased spin-off Saints Row: Money Shot he was shot dead by an assassin working for Ultor. **This fan fiction of his post-Saints Row 2 life depicts Money Shot as a canon incident in Dex's life, although he had survived the bullet to the head. (Saints Wars) Gallery Dex and Ultor.jpg|Dex as CEO of Ultor. Dex's assassination.png|Dex is assassinated. Dex death.png|The bitch is dead. Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row'' *''Saints Row 2'' (voice) **''Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare'' *''Saints Row: Money Shot'' (unreleased) *''Saints Row IV'' (mentioned and photo) **''Enter the Dominatrix'' (mentioned) *''Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell'' (unreleased) Fan Fiction *''Saints Row 4: Aliens, Space and Dex'' *''Rise of the Playa'' *''Saints Row: Return to the Row'' *''Saints Row: The Revenge'' *''Live Free or Die a Saint Part 1'' External links For in-game information, see the Dex article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Ultor Category:Males Category:Derivative Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Humans Category:Characters in Live Free or Die a Saint series Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Category:Characters in Saints Row: Return to the Row Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Revenge Category:Characters in Political Warfare Category:Deceased - Original Timeline